Amortentia Smells of You
by hmweasley
Summary: Exams are in three weeks, and Alec really needs to remember all of the ingredients to Draught of Living Death. If only his boyfriend weren't so distracting. Malec Hogwarts AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, this is for the day 3 prompt of Malec Week: Harry Potter AU, and no, I haven't posted day 2 yet. That Ancient Rome AU has shaped into something much larger than expected, so writing it is taking ages. I decided to go ahead and post this much simpler story that was nonetheless a joy to write.**

 **Honestly, I loved writing this so much that I'm keeping the possibility of adding more little Malec Hogwarts AU ficlets to this in the future. If anyone has any Hogwarts AU prompts they want me to write, feel free to let me know.**

 **Word count: 694**

 **Amortentia Smells of You**

What was the last ingredient in the Draught of Living Death? Alec chewed on the inside of his cheek as he tried to recall the answer. He thought it might have been Sopophorus bean juice, but that didn't seem right for some reason. Perhaps it was bile of dung beetle. He swore that had been used in one of the potions they'd studied recently.

A tap against his foot tore his attention away from his textbook, where he'd been scanning for the answer. He glanced at his boyfriend sitting across from him, who grinned sweetly as if he wasn't the perpetrator of any kicking.

"Magnus," Alec whined, "exams are in less than three weeks. You can't keep distracting me."

The grin didn't fall from Magnus' lips, and Alec hated how distracting the other boy looked. His Slytherin tie was loose around his neck, while several buttons of his shirt were open and showing more of his chest than most would consider decent.

Magnus had always pushed boundaries when it came to his uniform, unlike Alec who kept his neat and tidy to avoid detention. While he quite liked the way Magnus ignored their professors in that regard, it wasn't doing him any favors at the moment. And Magnus knew it, which only made it worse.

The Slytherin boy in question pouted, leaning over the table towards Alec.

"But it's such a nice day. Why not study on the grounds instead of in this stuffy library?"

"You know why," Alec said with a roll of his eyes. "Once you get me out on those grounds, you're not going to let me study. You'll be even more obnoxious without Pince to reign you in."

Magnus' grin widened into a full-fledged smirk, and his voice sent shivers through Alec's body when he spoke.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?"

Alec shifted in his chair, trying to lessen the arousal he felt. He kept his eyes on his textbook, willing himself to focus on it.

"Yes. I need to study. You should have known what you were getting into when you started dating a Ravenclaw."

"Oh, trust me, darling. I did, and I've been rising to the challenge ever since. Mostly successfully, I might add."

Alec felt a blush colour his cheeks, and though he kept his eyes on his book, he knew how satisfied Magnus looked with himself.

It took five seconds of Alec staring at his textbook, retaining no information, before a folded piece of parchment landed on the paragraph he'd been trying to read. Alec batted it away and glared at where it had fallen to the table for a second before looking at Magnus, who was staring resolutely to his left with his wand still clutched in his right hand.

With a heavy sigh, Alec unfolded the parchment.

 _You're incredibly sexy when you're focused, but homework isn't the only thing you could focus on ;)_

Alec groaned, another blush spreading across his skin. He shifted in his seat and glanced around as if someone might be reading the note from across the library. Folding it again, he tucked it safely in his pocket, making a mental note to store it with the other notes Magnus had passed him over the years.

"You're going to keep doing that until I go outside with you, aren't you?"

Magnus didn't try to deny it as he turned back to Alec. He merely shrugged. With another sigh, Alec shut his textbook and shoved it into his bag. That was all the encouragement Magnus needed to stand and begin shoveling Alec's things into his bag himself.

Alec let him take over, smiling widely at the sight of Magnus so eager to get him to himself that he spilt ink onto Alec's notes and had to hurriedly wave his wand over them before smiling at him sheepishly. Two years ago, his notes almost being ruined would have irritated Alec. As it was, his body felt as if it were vibrating with the knowledge that Magnus wasn't going to let him study out on the grounds.

He'd learned how to be okay with that. Even if he still played along.


	2. First Glance

**A/N: More than a year later, I'm finally writing more of these like I said I wanted to. I'd definitely like to write more. If you have any scenarios you'd like to see played out that can be dealt with in a short Hogwarts AU, let me know, and I'll probably write it.**

* * *

Alec tugged at his tie as he hurried down the corridor. Though he'd practiced tying it at home, he wasn't used to having anything around his neck, and he felt like he was being strangled despite loosening it so many times that it no longer sat right around his neck.

He glanced at his watch. He had ten minutes until Transfiguration, but he had no idea how long it would take to get there. He didn't even know if he _could_ get there without getting lost. The castle was exciting in many ways, but it was also big, confusing, and terrifying. He was nervous enough over his first day; he didn't need to get lost on top of everything else, especially when severe-looking Minerva McGonagall was the professor.

Perhaps things would have been different if Jace or Izzy were with him. They'd been his rock his entire life. Growing up in stuffy pureblood circles, they were the only people Alec trusted, and he'd never done anything without them before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Someone else came around a corner, and Alec's heartbeat sped up, his anxiety telling him that perhaps he was doing something wrong without knowing it. He kept wondering if there were rules he didn't yet know. As a Lightwood, everyone recognized him, and the last thing he wanted was to draw negative attention to his family.

The boy approaching him didn't look much older than he was, but he had a confident air about him that hinted he was at least a second year. Even the most confident of the first years were mesmerized by the castle, their eyes flicking left and right as they walked through the halls.

Alec's footsteps slowed without him realizing it as the boy walked towards him. This boy was unlike any other student Alec had seen. Though he wore the standard uniform and—as far as Alec could tell—wasn't breaking any rules with his appearance, he'd somehow imbued the look with his own personality. Hints of red coloured the tips of his hair, prompting Alec to stare as one Muggleborn student had at one of the ghosts over breakfast.

This boy wasn't a pureblood, of that Alec was certain. No pureblood parents would let their kids dress like that, but Jace had also spoken before about bending all the rules once he was at school. Maybe this was just another aspect of Hogwarts that Alec didn't know of yet.

His breath caught in his throat as the boy caught him looking, a smirk forming across his lips.

Alec flushed and averted his gaze, not sure what to make of the funny feeling in his stomach. It wasn't dissimilar to the nerves he'd felt since getting on the train, yet it was entirely different at the same time, filled with an excitement that was greater than seeing the castle for the first time had been.

Alec came to a complete stop in the hallway without realizing it. Chancing a glance at the other boy as he got close, he recognized the Slytherin badge on his robes and bit at the inside of his cheek.

Most of his family had been Slytherins. His parents had been resigned before he went to Hogwarts because they'd known he wouldn't be. Alec wasn't looking forward to writing and telling them about being sorted into Ravenclaw, though he was personally relieved by the result.

He'd made a pledge to distance himself from Slytherins, unable to push away the vague discomfort he felt when he thought of the house's association with the dark wizards of the past. Considering the reputation of many in the house, he'd thought that would be easy, but another second of eye contact with the unnamed boy had him doubting that.

Bowing his head, Alec scurred down the corridor, not daring to look back over his shoulder.

It wouldn't do to be late to Transfiguration, he reminded himself. He couldn't handle that and mysterious boys all in one day.


End file.
